Mal Me Quer
by Vinicius Magnun
Summary: Alguns sentimentos são mais perigosos do que parecem. A solidão e a carência são dois bons exemplos.


**Mal-me-Quer**

Dizem por aí que a vida é cheia de ironias e eu nunca acreditei nessas coisas; existe tanta coisa para eu me preocupar antes de pensar nas ironias da vida que, até que elas acontecessem comigo, eu nunca dei a mínima. Aconteceram, e eu descobri exatamente em que parte da vida elas se encontram: nos relacionamentos. Como explicar absurdos imensos se não pondo a culpa nas ironias da vida? Como explicar que alguém que te amava incondicionalmente, de repente, aparentasse não se interessar mais por você? Como explicar que, de repente, tínhamos olhos para uma pessoa que nunca demos atenção além da amizade? E que essa pessoa era justamente a proibida? Eu procurei essas respostas tão a fundo em minha mente que acabei por perceber que nem tudo pode ser explicado pela razão, e que tantas coisas aconteciam por acaso, de um jeito que não podíamos controlar, por mais dominadores que fôssemos, por mais certinhos e metódicos que fôssemos, a vida nos prega peças, as situações estão aí para que as vivamos, e não para que as controlemos. E eu aprendi isso da maneira mais difícil.

Me pergunto o que aconteceu para que Ron perdesse de tal modo o interesse em mim. Nunca acreditei que ele tivesse deixado de me amar; as coisas que ele fazia e dizia para os outros apontavam exatamente para o lado oposto, os sorrisos que ele dava quando estava comigo, os carinhos, os beijos, e tudo que ele dizia para sua irmã, para Harry, para Luna, Neville e o resto do mundo. As cartas que me deixava, as corujas que batiam em minha janela com recados seus. Sempre tão apaixonados, sempre tão próximos, enquanto ele tão distante. E procurei na nova vida dele os motivos para isso. Talvez o Ministério o sugasse de tal forma que ele não tinha tempo para mim. Mas acabei chegando à conclusão que sete anos de convivência diárias acabariam assim, ele cansado de mim, por mais que eu jamais fosse me cansar dele, nem que passássemos setenta vezes sete anos juntos, do momento em que o dia raiasse até o momento que fechasse meus olhos para dormir, e acordar novamente com o sol raiando e ele ao meu lado. Mas cada um tem seu tempo, suas necessidades, e talvez eu não fosse mais a única coisa necessária na vida dele. Talvez me ver todos os momentos acabasse por desgastar nossa relação.

Comecei a duvidar de minhas próprias teorias com o tempo, quando até o cigarro que ele nunca tinha fumado apareceu como artigo mais importante na vida dele do que eu. Quando o trabalho tomava cada segundo dele, até mesmo quando eu aparecia dez minutos depois de seu trabalho só para vê-lo, e descobria que ele não estava mais lá, e tinha que me contentar com a companhia de outras pessoas que trabalhavam ali no Ministério. Eram meus amigos, amigos que eu muito gosto, mas eles não suprem a minha carência de beijos, minha carência de carinho, minha carência de amor. Meus amigos não podem dormir comigo e me acordar com um beijo, meus amigos não podem dizer que me amam como ele podia, e mesmo que pudessem, não era ele, não era a voz dele que dizia que me amava, não era o coração dele que dizia que me amava, por mais verdadeiras que fossem, as palavras não viriam da boca que eu queria escutar.

E por mais que as corujas continuassem vindo, por mais que os recados, os presentes, os sorrisos e beijos nos raros momentos em que nos víamos continuassem, eu não estava, e jamais estaria, satisfeita com aquela situação.

Até hoje me pergunto se devo mesmo amaldiçoar a invenção trouxa do telefone, e chego a conclusão de que, no final das contas, a menor culpa foi do telefone. Também me pergunto se, por ventura, eu trabalhasse em algum serviço bruxo não seria tudo diferente, mas o destino quis que eu, pelo menos naquele fim de guerra, quando o Ministério e o mundo mágico estavam um caos, ficasse trabalhando naquele escritório trouxa. E que Harry ainda quisesse manter alguns de seus hábitos de vida trouxa, como ter um telefone em casa – não sei pra quê, se ele praticamente tinha se desligado de todas as pessoas que tinham um telefone para ligar para ele. Só sei que, numa dessas, de Ron colocar outra prioridade idiota na minha frente como "o jantar na casa da Tia Não-sei-quem" eu liguei para Harry para xingá-lo. Para quem mais eu ligaria? Que outro amigo eu tinha que escutaria eu falar tudo o que eu sentia sobre a ausência de Ron? E Harry escutou, encaixando um comentário engraçado aqui e ali, concordando comigo, descordando quando necessário. Eu tinha descoberto alguém que poderia escutar tudo o que eu tinha para falar de Ron e jamais faria um julgamento errado meu, ou discordaria de mim. E mesmo que discordasse, Harry jamais diria, creio eu. Era tão seu tentar manter a harmonia entre seus amigos, mesmo que isso fizesse ele ter que escutar um falar mal do outro, que ele jamais criaria discórdia.

E então, ligar para Harry e despejar em cima dele toda a mágoa que Ron estava me causando virou quase um esporte vital em minha vida. Se eu não ligasse para Harry, iria chorar escondida em minha casa, afogada nos cobertores. Se eu não ligasse para Harry, terminaria meu relacionamento com Ron na primeira oportunidade. Por mais que eu o amasse mais do que tudo, não o amava mais do que meu próprio bem estar, e se estar com ele nessa situação onde não existia um relacionamento, por mais que existisse amor, me causava mal, eu preferia não estar com ele. Mas Harry me ajudou, Harry segurou a parte de mim que queria desistir, e empurrou a parte que ainda queria continuar para que esta fosse em frente.

Uma idéia despontou em mim quando surgiu no meu escritório aquela carta que convidava meu chefe para uma festa com quatro convites. Ele desprezou totalmente a carta e a festa, e me disse, meio em tom de brincadeira "Vá você, se quiser. Pode ficar com os quatro convites, eu não tenho tempo para ir." Tempo ele tinha, e tinha de sobra, mas talvez aquela noite estivesse reservada para um jantar romântico com sua esposa, com direito a dormirem juntos e acordarem juntos, abraçadinhos. Situação que não existia mais entre eu e Ron. Há muito. E eu quase rasguei e joguei os convites no lixo. Quase. Por que não ir? Levaria Ron comigo. E Harry. E Ginny. Para que ele não precisasse passar o tempo todo comigo e, se cansasse, teria Harry e Ginny também. E por que a noite não poderia terminar como aquela de meu chefe? Dormindo juntos e acordando juntos? Ele não teria porque dizer não. Liguei primeiro para Harry, garanti que ele e Ginny iriam e então, mandei assim que pude uma coruja para Ron. E ele quis ir! Nem pestanejou. Era uma festa trouxa, algo tão exótico para Ron que ele se animou de tal forma que negar sequer passou por sua cabeça.

E naquela noite eu me preparei. Me preparei como se fosse uma adolescente em seu primeiro encontro com o homem da sua vida. E estava abrindo a porta para sair e desaparatar quando a voz de Ron ecoou pela sala. Ali estava ele na lareira.

- Me pegou em casa por pouco, Ron.

- Ainda bem que te peguei em casa, Mione, assim você nem sai.

- Não vamos mais da casa de Harry? Vem todo mundo pra cá?

- Não, não. Eu não vou mais e...

- Quê?

- É... Desculpe, Mione, eu não poderei ir, tenho uma reunião amanhã cedo no Ministério e...

- Mas amanhã é **sábado**!

- Eu sei, meu amor. Mas, você sabe, nessas de reconstrução e novas leis, o Ministro anda convocando reuniões a qualquer momento e...

- Pelo amor de Deus, Ron! Você pode muito bem ir a festa e ir direto para o Ministério!

- Eu vou ficar muito cansado e...

- Ron, você tem vinte e dois anos! Não pode parar de viver assim e...

- O que está acontecendo com você, Mione? Desde quando você coloca diversão na frente do trabalho?

Nesse ponto ele estava certo. Eu não estava me reconhecendo. Mas a minha parte carente, a minha parte que sentia falta dele estava falando mais alto. Meu anseio pelos carinhos, pelos abraços, pelos sorrisos, pelos beijos era tão maior do que meu senso de responsabilidade no momento. Eu não era mais uma neurótica por estudo, trabalho, dever. Era apenas uma mulher tentando salvar o namoro. Meu namoro que ia para o fundo de um poço que eu não via onde acabava. E ao ver a outra pessoa envolvida nisso pouco se importando com a minha tentativa de salvar a relação eu ficava louca! Ron estava sendo tão eu! E eu estava sendo tão ele! Como eu nunca percebi que eu era tão insuportável com relação a essas coisas? Deixei para perceber quando minhas próprias condutas se voltaram contra mim! Mas isso não importava, importava sim o que eu sentia.

- Desde agora, Ron. Quer saber? Você não vai? Eu vou sozinha então.

- Tudo bem, acho até bom você se divertir um pouco longe de mim. É saudável e...

E aquela falta de ciúme estava me matando também. Onde estava o Ron que sem nunca ter me beijado enlouquecia de ciúmes porque eu ia ao baile com Vítor Krum? Onde estava o Ron que arrumava briga com qualquer um que saísse comigo? Onde estava o **meu** Ron, aquele que eu conheci, aquele que era irresponsável e ciumento? Tinha se perdido em algum ponto de uma guerra que já tinha acabado? E se ela tinha acabado, por que então ele não voltava ao normal? Por quê?

- Boa noite, Ron. Vou direto para a casa do Harry, ele deve estar me esperando lá, sim?

- Boa noite, Mione. E, desculpe-me, sim? Eu...

- Boa noite, Ron.

- Olha lá o que você vai fazer, hein?

- Eu sei _muito bem_ o que eu faço da minha vida, Ronald.

Cheguei na casa de Harry com a cabeça quente, quase explodindo. Pelo menos sabia que iria encontrar alguém que ia me escutar falar o que eu quisesse sem reclamar, e até fazendo piadas sobre isso. Pelo menos depois eu iria para uma festa, iria beber, iria dançar, iria me divertir, e apagar um pouco Ronald Weasley da minha cabeça. Nem que fosse por poucas horas, depois das quais eu choraria incessantemente. Mas não foi isso que encontrei quando cheguei na casa de Harry. Sentado numa poltrona, cabisbaixo, estava ele. A lareira crepitava com força, deixando seu rosto avermelhado. Foi a minha vez de ouvir, minha vez de o recompensar por todas as vezes que ele me ouvira. Em todo aquele tempo que ele me escutou reclamar, que ele me escutou chorar, que ele aturou minhas crises de raiva, eu nunca me preocupei em pensar se ele estava bem. E, talvez, se eu não tivesse chegado ali naquela hora, eu ficaria sabendo quando ele já tivesse se recuperado da situação. Durante todo o tempo em que eu estava ruim com Ron, Harry estava péssimo com Ginny. O relacionamento deles ia de mal a pior, e eu nunca descobri exatamente o que acontecia, Harry não me contou, só disse que ela tinha ido à sua casa pouco antes de eu chegar, que eles tinha brigado, que ela tinha terminado tudo com ele. Explicações? Não tenho nenhuma, ele não me deu, não me disse, fugiu a esse assunto, só me disse que estava mal, que amava Ginny, que a queria de volta. Não me disse o que motivou o fim. Nada. E minha grande solução para nós dois foi: vamos a festa! Vamos encher a cara! Vamos dançar até cair! Vamos esquecer essa noite! Amanhã é um novo dia! E ele recebeu a proposta com o primeiro sorriso que deu até então.

E fomos à festa. E cumprimos tudo que eu propus. Bebemos, bebemos muito. O álcool é o maior companheiro dos magoados, não é mesmo? Ríamos a toa, dançávamos a toa, sem se importar se alguma coisa tinha graça, ou se a música era boa. A pista era o lugar onde iríamos esquecer as mágoas que os irmãos Weasley tinham nos imposto naquela noite, que deveria ser a noite dos quatro, a noite dos dois casais. Noite que foi resumida à noite dos dois, noite de nenhum casal. E foi entre uma dose de uísque e outra que eu simplesmente perdi a noção de tudo. Harry já estava bêbado demais para conseguir andar direito, e estava atirado em um sofá qualquer, em um canto qualquer. Voltei com mais um uísque, e sentei ao lado dele. Brindamos aos "dois amigos sem sorte no amor" e derrubamos mais da metade em nossas próprias roupas ao bater dos copos, rindo descontroladamente. Ainda ríamos quando me encostei no sofá. Ainda ríamos quando ele se encostou no sofá. Ainda ríamos quando olhamos um para o outro apontando o dedo como se quiséssemos dizer o quanto outro estava ridículo naquela situação de álcool demais no sangue. Ainda ríamos quando encostamos nossas cabeças. Só paramos de rir quando cada um ocupou a boca com outra coisa: a boca do outro.

E enquanto o álcool ainda funcionava, ali permanecemos. Nos beijando loucamente em cima daquele sofá, beijos com hálito de uísque, beijos com hálito de mágoa, beijos com hálito de traição. Afinal, quem não sabe que eu o beijava desejando que ele fosse Ron, quem não sabe que ele me beijava desejando que eu fosse Ginny? E, no entanto, eu não me incomodei com o fato de que ele não era Ron, e ele não pareceu se incomodar com o fato de que eu não era Ginny. Talvez o álcool tivesse transformado nossos cabelos em madeixas ruivas. Talvez seja muito fácil culpar o álcool por nossa imprudência, por nossa carência. Talvez seja muito fácil culpar Ginny e Ron pelo o que nós estávamos fazendo. Mas, se em algum momento eu senti algum tipo de remorso por estar beijando o melhor amigo de meu namorado, eu coloquei a culpa no meu próprio namorado que não estava ali para cuidar de mim, eu coloquei a culpa em minha mágoa e minha carência. E, principalmente, eu coloquei a culpa no uísque.

Mas nossa falta de culpa durou apenas o tempo em que estávamos naquele sofá, naquela festa trouxa onde ninguém nos conhecia. Quando saímos, mesmo que álcool ainda nos fizesse trocar as pernas pelo caminho, a consciência martelava em nossa cabeça como um juiz onipotente que tinha visto tudo o que tínhamos feito. Por que digo nós? Eu nem sei o que ele pensava, nem sei o que ele achava! Mas a julgar pela sua cabeça sempre voltada para o chão, por todas as palavras que não trocamos desde que saímos da festa e fomos para sua casa, por todas as palavras que pensei em falar, mas desisti, ele também deveria estar como eu. Fora o fato de estar tão bêbada, a ponto de não conseguir sequer aparatar, e estar andando até a casa de Harry, que me fazia sentir pior do que já estava. E durante todo o trajeto a pé desde aquela festa, desde aquele sofá, até a casa de Harry, nós não falamos, não nos olhamos. Se eu pudesse, queria ter esquecido da existência dele, mas não podia, seus passos me faziam lembrar de que ele estava ali do meu lado todo momento, seus passos me faziam lembrar de quem ele era, e do que tínhamos feito: eu tinha beijado o namorado da irmã do meu namorado, que, por acaso, era o melhor amigo do meu namorado. Talvez, numa escala de traições, essa fosse a pior de todas, já que era uma junção de várias: tinha traído uma amiga, tinha traído meu namorado, tinha traído meu namorado com o melhor amigo dele.

E durante o resto da noite, quase manhã, eu e Harry ficamos sem nos falar. Tomamos café na mesma mesa, cada um olhando para sua própria xícara, cada um olhando para seu próprio pão. Maldito café que cortou o efeito do álcool. Talvez, se eu tivesse continuado bêbada, eu entrasse em coma alcoólico e fosse parar num hospital. Talvez, se eu continuasse bêbada, assim ficasse para sempre, e nunca mais tivesse que agüentar minha consciência dizendo "Veja, é o melhor amigo do seu namorado. O melhor amigo do seu namorado". Parabéns, Hermione! Você armou um plano para aproximar você e seu namorado mais uma vez, e acabou no sofá com o melhor amigo dele. Incrível! Merece um prêmio. Troféu otária do ano. Não, não, do século! Do milênio! De todos os tempos!

Quando a situação ficou insustentável, quando não havia mais chão para onde olhar, não havia mais café para mexer, não havia mais nada que evitasse que eu o olhasse, eu decidi ir embora. Me despedi em voz tão baixa que até hoje me pergunto se ele escutou. E quando abri a porta, e estava saindo, ele me chamou. Voltei ainda sem olhar para ele, que estava na mesma poltrona de quando cheguei naquela casa, antes de toda a desgraça acontecer, sentado da mesma maneira, cabisbaixo, dessa vez sem lareira, dessa vez com vergonha de si mesmo e não por tristeza pelo que tinham feito com ele. Dessa vez ele tinha feito. Ele levantou a cabeça devagar, talvez com medo de olhar para mim, talvez com vergonha de olhar pra mim, eu era um símbolo da vergonha para ele, era como uma fotografia do que tinha acontecido naquela noite, e cada vez que ele me olhasse, ele iria lembrar, iria lembrar que tinha beijado, ficado, se agarrado, qualquer coisa assim, com a namorada do melhor amigo.

- Hermione, nós temos que tomar uma decisão.

Engoli em seco, enquanto olhava para os lados, com medo de que alguém na sala pudesse ouvir aquilo. Com medo de que falar naquele assunto fosse como mandar vários berradores para todas as casas do mundo mágico. Mas que idiotice a minha, não havia ninguém naquela sala, ninguém além de eu e ele, e ninguém saberia, se nenhum de nós falasse, se nenhum de nós jamais abrisse a boca.

- Isso morre aqui, entendeu, Hermione?

Assenti com a cabeça.

- _Ninguém, nunca_ precisa saber do que aconteceu. Estávamos bêbados, pronto. Nós sabemos que não vai se repetir, que foi culpa do álcool. Os outros não precisam saber. Eu perdôo você. Você me perdoa?

Perdoar? Perdoar por quê? Ele não me fez nada! Assenti sem entender.

- Certo. A partir de amanhã, voltamos a ser Harry e Hermione, grandes amigos desde de Hogwarts, amigos que podem se ligar para falar mal dos namoros falidos e destruídos que vivem. Amigos que nunca tiveram nada mais íntimo do que os limites da amizade permitem.

E até aonde vão os limites da amizade, meu Deus! Tem tanta gente que acha que amigos são um passo anterior ao amor. Não, não, Hermione! Os limites da nossa amizade acabam no passo antes àquele beijo. Assenti novamente.

- Está certo, então. Bom dia, Hermione. Nos falamos.

Assenti uma última vez e saí pela porta devagar. Desaparatei para a minha casa. Desabei em minha cama com a roupa que estava, e sonhei o tempo todo com coisas absurdas. Me via beijando Harry e, de repente, Harry virava Ron, e então eu virava Ginny, e Ron virava Harry, e Ginny voltava a ser eu. E via Ron me xingando, e via Ginny me xingando, e via gente apontando para mim, via toda a família Weasley me odiando. Acho que foi o pior sono da minha vida.

Mas Harry cumpriu sua promessa, e eu a minha. Enterramos aquela noite como se ela nunca tivesse acontecido. Quando Ron me perguntou sobre ela, contei tudo, que tinha ficado bêbada, que tinha rido, que tinha me divertido, só nunca sequer comentei a parte do sofá, e vou morrer sem comentar. E assim voltamos àquela situação de nada que vivíamos, semanas sem se encontrar, só recebendo corujas, presentes e declarações de amor. Nada de carinho, nada de beijos, nada de afeto, nada de noites juntos. Ginny e Harry não voltaram, e eu nunca perguntei a ele se tinham conversado. Ela simplesmente partiu numa viagem para não sei onde, com não sei qual irmão dela. Deduzi que eles não estavam bem.

Ligar para Harry, no entanto, tinha se tornado algo meio proibido para mim. Eu tinha medo de que ouvir a voz dele me fizesse lembrar de tudo, e assim, eu evitava ligar. Para não sentir culpa. E, com o tempo, a falta de Ron superou a culpa, e eu praticamente apaguei tudo aquilo da minha mente. Tanto que, depois de duas semanas sem me encontrar com Ron, espumando de raiva mais uma vez, voltando para aquela situação na qual eu estava antes da maldita festa, me permiti ligar para Harry. Eu tinha chegado ao meu limite mais uma vez. E Harry foi compreensível mais uma vez. E quando eu saí do meu trabalho, ainda não totalmente recuperada dos rios de lágrimas que chorei ao telefone com Harry, ele estava me esperando a porta de meu trabalho. Disse que, àquela noite, veríamos o que os trouxas tinham de bom para fazer bruxos esquecerem de tristezas amorosas. E eu fui com ele para sua casa, rimos, vimos filmes, comemos pipocas, conversamos sobre trabalho, sobre nossos tempos antigos em Hogwarts. Eu e Harry tínhamos realmente restaurado a amizade que tínhamos antes da fatídica noite.

Ele estava jogado sobre sua cama, olhos fechados com o braço direito sobre os olhos. Ria de alguma besteira qualquer, enquanto eu olhava sua estante. Fiz algum comentário idiota sobre ter inveja de todos os livros que ele tinha. Ele me disse para levar os que eu quisesse, que provavelmente ele não leria metade deles. Peguei um qualquer, nem me lembro qual era, e me joguei na cama, de bruços, ao seu lado, dizendo que levaria aquele. Ele riu e disse que eu podia levar. Perguntei se ele não ia nem querer ver qual era, ele riu e abriu os olhos, olhou de relance para o livro, nem leu o título, só para me fazer calar, só para dizer que tinha feito a minha vontade olhando qual era, e me disse mais uma vez que eu podia levar, fechando os olhos mais uma vez e colocando o braço por cima. Eu puxei seu braço, meio sentada na cama, forçando-o a abrir os olhos e ver que livro eu ia levar. Ele leu o título em voz alta e me olhou com cara de "satisfeita"? Me deitei na cama de bruços novamente, abri o livro e comecei a lê-lo em voz alta. Ele tirou mais uma vez o braço dos olhos e me olhou com cara de "você vai mesmo ficar lendo essa droga em voz alta?" Eu dei um sorriso como quem provoca e ele respondeu o sorriso me olhando nos olhos.

Eu não deveria ter sustentado o olhar, eu deveria ter voltado para o livro, mas eu olhei de volta. Os sorrisos se fecharam, ficou apenas o olhar. Olhávamos tão profundamente um para o outro que éramos capazes de ver a alma um do outro atrás daqueles olhares. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, até que ele movimentou a cabeça para a frente, devagar, como quem vem para um beijo. E minha cabeça explodiu, num turbilhão. Não! Não! Não poderíamos cometer aquele erro novamente. Não havia álcool daquela vez, não haveria desculpa daquela vez. Não teríamos como enterrar a culpa como fizemos da outra vez. Virei o rosto rápido e voltei a ler o livro em voz alta. O momento imediatamente se quebrou, ele riu alto outra vez, cobrindo os olhos com o braço e disse que se eu continuasse a ler o livro em voz alta, ele não ia me deixar levar mais nenhum. Foi como se nada tivesse acontecido, foi como a troca de olhares nunca tivesse acontecido, como se nunca tivéssemos nos olhado e quase nos beijado. Cada um voltou ao momento anterior àquela situação, e assim permanecemos. Um momento de fraqueza que tivemos, que não se repetiria.

Fui embora com o livro embaixo do braço, aqueles olhares apagados da minha memória.

Ao menos eu achava.

E continuei achando quando cheguei em casa e encontrei Ron em minha cozinha, fazendo o jantar para mim. E, naquela noite, eu tive os carinhos de que tanto sentia falta, eu tive os beijos, o afeto.

Mas eu teria que me contentar com aquele momento pelos próximos quinze dias. E depois de tanto tempo novamente longe de Ron, ele com tantas tarefas e prioridades antes de mim, acabei por ligar mais uma vez para Harry, e mais uma vez ele apareceu na porta de meu trabalho. Disse que iríamos passear pela cidade. E assim foi, visitando todos os lugares imagináveis. Acabamos num parque, onde ficamos sentados próximo ao lago, atirando pedrinhas na água, e lembrando dos tempos de Hogwarts, onde éramos nós três sentados à beira do lago. Agora éramos nós dois sentados à beira de um lago num parque. Foi então que passou um homem vendendo rosas. Passou umas três ou quatro vezes por nós, até parar se dirigindo à Harry.

- Boa tarde, jovens! O senhor não vai querer comprar uma rosa para sua bela namorada?

Nós dois nos olhamos por um instante, meio atordoados. Quase ri, mas me segurei, olhei para o homem pronta para dizer que não éramos namorados, mas Harry se adiantou.

- Shhh, querida.

Ele me chamou de querida?

- É claro que vou comprar uma rosa para ela. E não só uma, ela merece todas essas que você tem aí.

- Olha só! Que namorado bom a senhorita arrumou, hein?

E sorriu para mim. Eu respondi o sorriso do homem com a cara mais torta da minha vida, atordoada pela atitude bizarra de Harry. O homem entregou todas as rosas para Harry, que esperou ele se afastar para me entregar rindo.

- Várias flores para uma flor.

Segurei aquele monte de flores em meus braços sem sorrir, olhando para Harry como se ele tivesse enlouquecido.

- Coloque em sua sala e finja que foi o Ron quem deu.

E piscou o olho, com um sorriso.

- Mas, Harry...

- Como ele não aparece na sua casa há milênios, até ele ir lá, elas já vão ter morrido mesmo.

E atirou uma pedra no lago. Ficou olhando para a pedra saltitando na água enquanto eu procurava algum motivo para ele ter feito aquilo.

- E, se ele for antes disso, diga que foi um admirador do seu trabalho que te deu, quem sabe assim ele cuida melhor de você, não é mesmo?

- Mas, Harry, por que você fez isso?

Ele continuava olhando para o lago.

- Comprar as flores? Me deu vontade. Melhor do que dizer para o homem que estava vendendo que não éramos namorados e deixá-lo sem graça. Ou não. Na realidade ele não ia acreditar mesmo, ia achar que eu era um mão de vaca que só não queria gastar meu dinheiro com flores para a minha _namorada_.

E riu.

- Mas precisava comprar todas?

- Ah, Hermione, você vai ficar questionando agora tudo o que eu faço? Só quis agradar. Não gostou, faça bem-me-quer, mal-me-quer com todas elas.

E enfiou a mão no buquê, puxando uma e começando a desfolhar falando bem-me-quer, mal-me-quer.

- Vamos ver o que a Ginny sente por mim.

E a flor acabou no mal-me-quer. Ele jogou o talo despetalado no lago e baixou a cabeça.

- Até as flores dizem isso. Eu nem sei porque eu perco meu tempo pensando nela, sabe, Hermione? Eu sei que ela se cansou de mim, deve estar muito mais feliz nesse lugar qualquer do mundo que ela está, do que estava aqui comigo. Eu tenho a impressão de que eu causo mal a tudo que eu toco, trago infelicidade. Veja só você. Aquele dia naquela festa maldita. Se eu não tivesse ido... Será que a gente teria que passar por tudo aquilo e...

- Harry, pare de se lamentar!

Deixei o buquê no chão e segurei a mão dele.

- Não tem nada a ver com você. Você sabe como a Ginny é! Ela é impulsiva, ela é inconstante. Quando ela voltar dessa viagem, vai estar aqui com você e...

- Não, ela não vai estar, Hermione. Ela vai voltar dessa viagem querendo aventura aqui!

E disse isso com tanto ódio na voz que até senti medo. Ergueu a cabeça e me olhou. E tinha lágrimas teimosas nos olhos. Lágrimas que ele não queria deixar cair. Olhei de relance para as flores no chão. Quando foi a última vez que Ron me comprou rosas? Quando foi a última vez que ele fez alguma coisa por mim, demonstrou com gestos, e não com palavras que gostava de mim? Harry me dava a atenção que Ron não me dava, e sofria daquela forma por uma mulher que também não dava atenção para ele. Será que nós dois estávamos no caminho errado? Será que deveríamos tentar de outra forma? Foi pensando nisso que eu limpei com os dedos aquela lágrima que insistia em não correr. Foi pensando nisso que olhei para ele com a maior ternura que consegui.

E não sei no que ele pensava quando manteve o olhar. E não sei que loucura me movia quando me aproximei dele devagar., quando ia dar atenção a alguém que me dava atenção, a alguém que merecia minha atenção. E não sei o que ele pensou quando, num gesto rápido, antes que meus lábios atingissem os dele, puxou uma rosa.

- Tente você.

Sorri meio desconcertada quando peguei a rosa e comecei a despetalá-la como ele tinha feito. Não me lembro o que deu, se foi bem-me-quer, mal-me-quer. Minha cabeça pensava em outras coisas. E continuamos aquele dia como simples amigos, sem carinhos, sem olhares como os que tivemos momentos antes, sem nada comprometedor, sem nada que enlouquecesse minha cabeça. Ela já estava enlouquecida o suficiente.

Como Harry disse, as flores murcharam e morreram antes que Ron aparecesse em minha casa mais uma vez, e eu nem tive a chance de fazer ciúmes para ele, de dizer que algum admirador do trabalho tinha me dado. E me pergunto se ele esboçaria qualquer reação, se ele sentiria ciúme, ou se ele simplesmente ignoraria as rosas, ignoraria o tal admirador. E se ele soubesse que o tal admirador era Harry?

Espere, espere, Hermione. Harry **não **era um admirador. Ele tinha comprado as rosas inocentemente, como um amigo, numa brincadeira com o homem que as vendia. Ou não? A dúvida me corroia. De um lado eu tinha um homem que eu amava, e que dizia que me amava, mas que não me dava atenção, que não parecia me amar. De outro eu tinha um amigo, que me dava mais atenção do que meu namorado tinha me dado naqueles últimos tempos. Um amigo que se importava comigo, um amigo que ia me buscar no trabalho se eu estava triste, que fazia qualquer programa comigo. Um amigo que eu não sabia se me amava, mas que eu sabia que me dava atenção, que me dava carinho, que me dava afeto. Ou será que ele me amava? Ou será que o coração dele batia dividido entre Ginny e eu? Ou será que eu simplesmente estava enlouquecendo?

Eu tinha poucas certezas e muitas dúvidas. E uma das minhas maiores certezas era: minha situação com Ron era insustentável.

Durante todo aquele tempo em que eu ligava para Harry incessantemente, fazia reclamações sobre meu relacionamento com Ron, chorava, ia para a casa de Harry, ia para o parque, para o cinema, para o teatro, para qualquer lugar, Harry não me ligou nenhuma vez. E eu nunca me dei conta disso. Para mim era tão natural eu ligar para Harry quando precisava, que nunca me toquei que ele não me ligava, que eu nunca sabia como ele estava, salvo as situações em que eu o encontrava no auge da fossa. E foi por isso que tanta estranheza a ligação de Harry me causou, naquela tarde em meu trabalho. Me convidava para um jantar em sua casa, dizia que minha companhia era uma das poucas coisas boas que ele tinha naqueles últimos tempos. Eu era sua amiga, sendo convidada para jantar. O que havia de mal nisso? Por que eu me enganava, eu não sabia. Eu sabia sim que havia muita coisa de mal nisso. Não haveria se eu não tivesse parado de pensar em Harry apenas como meu grande amigo, e tivesse começado a vê-lo como a única pessoa que me dava atenção, como a única pessoa que me tratava como eu queria ser tratada por Ron, e não era. Mas contra minha própria consciência, eu fui. E como não iria? O que diria para ele? Tenho medo de ir por estar incerta com relação ao que eu penso de você? Eu tinha que ir.

Mas quando cheguei em sua casa, descobri que eu tinha mesmo era pirado. Harry não tinha preparado nenhum jantar romântico, nem nada do tipo, como minha mente tinha fantasiado. Me esperava sentado naquela mesma poltrona, a lareira crepitando e deixando seu rosto avermelhado. Foi como um dejà vu incômodo. A única diferença entre aquele momento e o dia em da festa é que, desta vez, Harry segurava em suas mãos um papel bonito e com letras em dourado. Disse boa noite, quando entrei, e ele não respondeu. Deu uma risada meio nervosa, meio cínica, mudou de posição na poltrona e ergueu o papel para mim. Era um convite de casamento. De Ginny. Ela, no mínimo, tinha enlouquecido. Ia se casar com um homem qualquer que ela tinha conhecido naqueles últimos dias. Impulsividade fazia fronteira com a loucura, e parecia que Ginny tinha passado essa fronteira.

Pensei em sugerir mais uma vez para Harry que saíssemos para beber, e nos divertir, mas eu tinha medo do que isso podia gerar. Os resultados já tinham sido ruins uma vez. Simplesmente me abaixei e fiquei na altura dos olhos abaixados dele, e apertei de leve sua mão.

- Por que ela faz isso, Hermione?

E eu não tinha resposta. Ou até tinha, mas eu sabia que nenhuma resposta minha satisfaria Harry, ou o tiraria daquela situação em que ele estava. Adiantaria dizer que Ginny era impulsiva? Que Ginny era aventureira? Não, ele continuaria mal. E cada vez pior. Simplesmente me mantive onde estava, apertando sua mão. Ele me abraçou, encostou a cabeça em meu ombro e assim muito tempo ficou. O convenci a comer, e enquanto preparava a mesa, o deixei na sala sozinho. Jantamos. Me pareceu que o ânimo voltava a ele, entre as poucas risadas que conseguimos dar durante o jantar, após nosso brinde, mais uma vez, "aos dois amigos sem sorte no amor"... E acredito que ele já estava melhor quando eu resolvi ir embora e deixá-lo sozinho. Ele me levou até a porta, me abraçou, agradeceu. Eu acho que eu deveria ter agradecido também, mas não o fiz. Nos separamos e nos olhamos. Trocamos um sorriso cúmplice, de dois amigos atolados em problemas sentimentais e nossos olhos se encontraram. Por que eu não podia olhá-lo nos olhos, meu Deus, sem que isso acontecesse, sem que parássemos no tempo, perdidos cada um no olhar do outro, cada um considerando todas as possibilidades que o outro oferecia, sem nem saber, sem nem querer, sem nem imaginar? E, dessa vez, não foi ele que veio em minha direção, não fui eu que fui na direção dele. Nós dois fomos ao mesmo tempo, nos aproximamos ao mesmo tempo. E quando nossos lábios iam se encontrar, foi como se um choque nos fizesse se afastar um do outro.

- Não, Hermione! A gente não pode!

Era a primeira vez que ele falava alguma coisa sobe essas trocas de olhares e quase beijos. Minha cabeça me dizia que ele estava certo, e as palavras dele ecoavam pela casa, mas eu não queria, eu queria que ele estivesse errado, eu queria esquecer a razão e a previdência, queria alguém que me desse atenção.

- E por que a gente não pode?

Antes mesmo que ele dissesse, a resposta surgiu em minha cabeça como um grito.

- Porque ele é meu melhor amigo! Porque ela é irmã do seu namorado!

- Por que você perde tanto tempo se importando com eles? Eles não estão se importando com a gente. Ele praticamente se esqueceu que tem uma namorada, se esqueceu que tem alguém no mundo que ama ele, se esqueceu de **mim**! E ela... Ela está casando! Casando com um cara que ela conhece há alguns dias! Por que eles podem fazer o que querem e nós não?

- Hermione, eu... Isso não é certo!

- Por que não? Quem foi que me deu atenção nesses últimos dias? Quem foi que se importou comigo? Quem foi me buscar no trabalho, me comprou flores, riu comigo, esteve comigo? Você, você, **você**!

- **Hermione, a gente simplesmente não pode**!

E esta frase foi um grito, um grito que ecoou pela casa, ecoou pela minha mente. Me fez acordar. Sim, ele estava certo, a gente não podia. Fechei os olhos por um instante e respirei fundo. Olhei para baixo e respondi bem baixo um "é, você tem razão. A gente não pode". Me despedi dele com um beijo no rosto, e fui embora para minha casa, com a cabeça num turbilhão.

E aquela noite mais uma vez abalou minha amizade com Harry. Passamos mais um tempo considerável um pouco distantes. Mas não tão distantes quanto estávamos eu e Ron. Acho que até a relação que eu tinha com o meu chefe e com as outras pessoas que trabalhavam ali comigo era mais intensa do que a que eu estava tendo com ele. E foi uma dessas pessoas que trabalhavam comigo que um dia veio me dizer que tinha encontrado com Ron, ou, como ela disse "aquele seu namorado esquisito", perto do meu trabalho. Foi uma coisa pequena, mas despertou uma raiva imensa em mim. Até as pessoas que trabalhavam comigo viam meu namorado mais do que eu! Sem contar a raiva que me dava pensar que ele estivera ali, perto do meu trabalho, e não se deu ao trabalho de subir para me dar um oi, sendo que não me via há sei lá quantos muitos dias. E naquele momento eu tomei uma decisão.

A noite, quando Ron chegou em casa, eu já estava lá. Nem dei tempo a ele de reclamar do fato de eu ter ido sem avisar. Comecei a despejar todas aquelas reclamações que eu tinha feito a Harry todo aquele tempo e que deveria ter feito diretamente a ele. E antes que eu tivesse tempo de dizer que não queria mais, ele disse. Disse que não queria me fazer mal, que não queria me deixar presa a ele quando não podia me dar a atenção que eu precisava. Disse que me amava, mas que queria o melhor para mim, e achava que, naquele momento, ficar com ele me faria mal, e que, quando tudo estivesse bem, nós voltaríamos.

Naquele momento, eu acreditei que ele me amava.

Fui embora para minha casa, não dormi, também não fiquei acordada. Quando se tem insônia, você nunca está de fato dormindo, nem nunca realmente acordado. Vivi o dia que se seguiu àquele como uma máquina. Não chorava, também não sorria. Simplesmente vivia, sem conseguir sentir nada mais profundo do que o meu trabalho. E quando saí, Harry me esperava à porta. Disse que Ron tinha lhe mandado uma coruja assim que eu fui embora, dizendo que tinha terminado comigo. E Harry me disse que achava que eu precisava me divertir. E eu fui com ele para a casa dele. E ri, e me diverti, e esqueci. E percebi, também, que nenhuma vez, durante todo o tempo que ficamos juntos naquela noite, Harry me olhou nos olhos.

E fui embora pensando que, agora que nós podíamos, não tínhamos sequer nos olhado nos olhos.

E com o fim de minha relação com Ron, ligar para Harry virou algo cada vez menos freqüente. Cada vez menos eu tinha um porque de ligar para ele, um porque de conversarmos e sairmos para passear pela cidade. E cada vez mais, eu e Harry fomos nos afastando. E quando nos encontrávamos, os olhares não mais se encontravam e, se se encontravam, não eram mantidos, não ficávamos em silêncio, não perdíamos o sorriso e víamos a alma um do outro. Cada vez mais, Harry deixava de atormentar meu coração como tinha feito antes. Nunca mais Harry e eu lamentamos não poder. Agora que podíamos, o que nos ligava tinha se partido.

Foi então que eu percebi que o que me ligava a Harry era meu relacionamento decadente com Ron. Foi então que eu percebi que o que fazia nossos olhares se encontrarem e tudo aquilo acontecer, aqueles quase beijos, era a carência que Ron me causava, a carência que Ginny causava a ele. Tendo eu e ele superado os irmãos Weasley, nossos olhares nunca mais se encontraram daquela forma. E nós nunca mais desejamos um ao outro.


End file.
